


Let This Key Guide You Home

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Post KH Canon, for KHR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Reborn had a random encounter with a couple keyblade wielders.(Or three years ago, ten year old Tsuna met a teenager with a giant key. It changed his life.)





	Let This Key Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Feb 14: Random Encounter | Troschlusspanik**
> 
> **This is the fear that time is running out. Literally "gate-closing-panic"
> 
> -.-.-
> 
> This takes place in the distance future of KH, where everyone is happy and safe. Sora, Riku and Kairi are simply traveling to visit new worlds. There are no spoilers for KH3

Riku sipped his tea, soaking up the quiet moment. They had stopped by Disney Castle, Mickey a welcomed sight. Chip and Dale instantly jumped, wanting to inspect their gummi ship and give it a tune up. Sora barely had two feet on the ground before Donald and Goofy tackled him in a hug.

It was good to see old friends.

Across from him, Kairi sipped her own tea. Her conversation with Queen Minnie already finished.

“This was a good break,” Kairi said.

Riku hummed, nodding. Traveling the world, helping against the last remnants of heartless, sealing up keyholes.  There were so many worlds. Going to new places, making new friends (in Sora’s case), it was all lovely, but sometimes a break was good.

Then the door slammed open and Sora came running in, looking upset.

“Guys help! Someone is trying to kidnap Tsuna!”

Riku and Kairi both paused long enough to share a glance before looking at Sora and chorusing, “Who do we have to kill?”

-.-.-

Tsuna bit his lip nervously, mentally flailing. He didn’t want this. He definitely didn’t want this. Yesterday, Reborn waltzed into his house and told him he was going to become a mafia boss.

Like usual, his mom didn’t do anything. Tsuna could feel himself being boxed in, panic setting in. He didn’t want to become a mafia boss! He could already foresee how Reborn was going to kidnap him, take him back to Italy and force him to become one. No one would stop Reborn. No one would miss Tsuna to notice. Tsuna swayed at the thought, feeling sick to his stomach. He absolutely

So Tsuna did the one thing he could do. He called Sora.

(Three years ago, ten year old Tsuna met a teenager with a giant key. It changed his life.)

“Dame-Tsuna, did you really think you could hide from me?” Reborn squeaked.

Not really. But hopefully until Sora got here.

“Tsuna!”

Tsuna twirled around, sagging in relief. “Kairi!” He crossed the room, out of Reborn’s reach (hopefully). He was not ashamed to admit that he hid behind her.

(Of course anyone who thought Kairi was some sort of weak princess was in for a rude wake up call. Her spellcasting was off the charts, a fact that Hibari had learned the hard way.)

Kairi patted his hand. “You alright Tsuna?”

Tsuna nodded, too happy over the fact that they had come.

(He wasn’t a Dame! He wasn’t! Sora said so. Kairi said so! Riku said so! These three people loved and cherished him.)

Sora and Riku appeared, slightly front of Kairi and Tsuna, forming a protective wall.

“Who are you?” Sora demanded.

“And what do you want with Tsuna?” Riku asked.

Reborn scowled. “A mafia boss doesn’t hide!” he said.

Tsuna was pretty sure that was a lie. If you’re a leader, you don’t go recklessly throwing yourself into every fight, especially when you knew there were people counting on you.

“That’s Reborn,” Tsuna said, wary. “World’s Greatest Hitman. He said, I’m going to be the next mafia boss for the Vongola Famiglia.”

“Ciaossu,” Reborn said with a smirk. “Are you friends of Dame-Tsuna?”

“Don’t call him that!” Sora protested.

“Tsuna, do you even want to become a mafia boss?” Riku asked.

“N-no! I definitely don’t!” Tsuna said. He didn’t want to kill people! Or be a criminal! He wanted to help people!

“Then it’s settled,” Kairi said. “Nana! It’s Kairi! We’re taking Tsuna with us! It’ll be awhile before he comes back.”

Nana peeked her head out from the kitchen. “Ara~ Hello Kairi! And of course! Have fun Tsu-kun!”

“What makes you think I’ll let you take him,” Reborn asked.

Tsuna shivered. Reborn’s words sounded mild, but they were heavy. There was a promise of suffering written in them. This was no delusional baby. He could definitely see how Reborn might really be the World’s Greatest Hitman.

Sora, Kairi and Riku shared a look and in a flash of light, three keyblades materialized. “This,” they chorused. “STOPGA!”

Reborn froze, unable to move.

“Go pack Tsuna,” Sora said.

Tsuna raced into to his bedroom, throwing a few things together. Before he knew it, he was out the door, passing a frozen in place Reborn and didn’t stop to look back.

-.-.-

“Well, it’s a bit early, but if you want to get started, we can drop you off at the Land of Departure and Aqua can teach you the basics,” Sora said.

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. Even though they had told him the stories about it, it was another to see his world from space. Even the gummi ship was something new to marvel at. He bounced with excitement. 

When he first met Sora, he had been too young to start any sort of training. The original agreement was for Tsuna to remain at home until he was older enough to safely travel, which should have been at least fifteen. Until then, Sora promised to visit, bring Riku and Kairi along with him the next time. Tsuna had looked forward to each visit, the group of older siblings he had come to rely on.

“It’s not like we were much older when we started,” Riku said.

“Or you can go to Master Yen Sid if you want to learn magic,” Kairi said. “But it’s a bit lonely.”

“C-Can’t I stay with you three?” Tsuna asked. He didn’t get to see them often enough as it was. Those sounded like fun options (Tsuna had no trouble learning how to fight, but there was stark difference between learning to fight heartless and learning to be a mafia boss!) but he much rather stay with them.

“It’ll be dangerous,” Riku said after a beat of silence.

“But he is the student we three picked!” Sora chirped. “It isn’t very responsible of us to dump him on Aqua or Master Yen Sid.”  

“In that case, we should still go head to Land of Departure. If Tsuna’s staying with us, we’re not going anywhere until he learns how to defend himself,” Kairi said.

“Plus it’ll be great to see Aqua, Ven and Terra again!” Sora chirped. He ruffled Tsuna’s hair. “You’ll probably love Ven the best.”

“Sora is biased,” Riku said.

“Terra is Riku’s favorite person,” Kairi whispered. “But it doesn’t matter because Aqua kicks all their butts and by default, she is the best.”

Tsuna grinned. He couldn’t wait to meet them.  

Sora grinned. “We got you, Tsuna. All for one, one for all.”

 

 

 

(Kairi was right. Aqua was the best.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mood was: *SHOVE TSUNA BEHIND A PROTECTIVE WALL* Fuck you Reborn, Tsuna said no! (And in this case, Reborn learned the hard way) 
> 
> AKA I wanted student!Tsuna to the three best keyblade masters in the world. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
